Cheated Me, Saved Me
by LovelyAnimeFreak
Summary: He cheated on her, she saw. She ran to him, he comforted. She found her soul mate.....she understands. AmuxIkuto Amuto One-shot


Cheated Me, Saved Me

None of the Characters are mine

Hope You Enjoy!!

_She ran_

_Ran so fast._

The wind rushed quickly through her thick pink hair. The cold air made her cheeks freeze. She had to get away from him……the one she _used_ to like. Sadness crept over her heart; she had seen him with another girl. A girl with light green hair and Amber eyes, golden almost, so golden that it would knock out all the breath out of you. Like hers.

_Miki Was Right _

"Miki was so right," she whispered to herself, "He is just a playboy." She sighed to herself again as she rounded the corner. She was headed to the park. The park where she laughed so many times with the boy, the boy who used to be her boyfriend, the one she loved and cherished the most, but that was just an illusion now…..he had somebody else.

_She was disgusted_

Amu was disgusted at how Tadase used her feeling like that. How he could go and kiss another girl and come back and kiss her five minutes after the incident, how long had this been going on? She came to a halt, she leaned in on the railing of the bridge she was currently on, and it was made of stone and mashed up rocks. She caught her breath again, and took off running in the same direction as before.

_She needed to see him_

There was only one person she needed to see, there was only one person she wanted to see, and she new exactly where he was going to be at this time of day. The wind was whipping threw her hair; it was cold even though it was a summers day. The clouded sun showed brightly down the street, a shadow was silently creeping over the brightness though. She turned another corner, and looked at the shadow. It was just like her, the shadow was just like her.

_She was running out of time_

Clouds came into view, black, dusty clouds. "It is going to rain soon," she thought as the sun was beginning to be clouded by the dark clouds. She sighed; she was defiantly running out of time, he wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be there to comfort her. It was 4:46, she had 14 minutes to get to the park…..14 minutes was a short amount of time.

_No more sun_

The sun had been covered by the dusty, grey clouds, and rain silently dripped out of the dark sky. She wouldn't make it, she would be soaked. She stopped. She had to catch her breath; she had less than 12 minutes left to make a ten minute sprint in the freezing, and now pouring rain. She had to try. She needed to get there, she had to see him.

_Tears fell from her face_

She was crying. She was almost there, she was so close. "Help me God….just for a minute…." She whispered out to nobody. She regretted not taking her Guardian Chara's, she could really use Ran right now for speed, or Miki for an umbrella, or Su for a warm cup of hot chocolate.

_She was here_

She was there; she had made it on time. She rounded the corner, she was so close. The tree he always lied under, she was almost there. She rounded another corner and then…..nothing.

_He wasn't there_

Why wasn't he here? Where had he gone? What time was it? She looked down to her watch and stifled a cry, 5:02 pm. She fell to the ground. Two minutes, she missed him by two minutes. Two Crapy minutes, crap, it was just a load of crap.

_She laid on the wet, muddy ground_

Tears flowed down her cheeks, she had missed him. She ran for almost an hour to get here and she missed him. Her hands ran up and pulled her hair in anger. She could go to someone else.

Rima- no she wouldn't say anything to help

Kiseki- He was studying for major testing and wouldn't really understand

Nedeshiko (or Nagehiko) - He or she couldn't help out at all, the person was away abroad

Yaya- she would only give her pity, she wasn't looking for pity

Kairi (aka Class Prez.)- He wouldn't understand either

She heard foot steps….slow calm footsteps…..

_A hand stroked her head_

A person sat next to her, she instantly stiffened, But relaxed once she saw a midnight blue.

"I thought you left….." The pink haired girl asked her companion.

"I was, but then I saw someone running to my tree." The dark haired man said as he pointed to the tree. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Kiddy-King?? Or do I have the dates mixed up??" the boy said as he scratched the back of his neck.

_So unlike him…..he knows something is up_

"He…..He cheated on me." Amu said slowly as more tears flowed down her cheeks slowly. She fell to the ground again in pain as her heart began to beat faster as Ikuto looked down on her. His eyes were in slits and pupils were like a cat.

"He did what?" Ikuto growled under his breath, so unlike him. His hair was straight and darker than usual because of the rain; his hands were clenched in fists, and looked like he was going to murder something, or someone.

_What's up with him_

"He…Well….Found….No…..Found…..Yes…..Someone else…" the girl said sheepishly as she stared into the glares the boy was giving her. "A girl with Green long hair," She started. "And Beautiful Amber eyes tha-"She was cut off, by something, or the man before her that had put a hand around her mouth.

"He did it because the gril had the same eyes as you. She reminded him of you. He still loves you, but he just loves her more." Ikuto explained, stopped, but then started again. "I would never do that, what he did, I mean. Your to precious to give up, I would never let you go. Even, even if you hated me, so much, that's how much I wouldn't let you go." Ikuto told her quietly, silently hoping she didn't her the last minute of their conversation.

_He's to kind for me_

Amu looked at him for a second; he could be so mean one second and could be caring the next. This is what she loved about him, about Ikuto. More tears flew from her face; sadness covered her face, desire to see his calming face overwhelmed her. She looked up to him and discovered he was leaning down slowly.

_He ran a hand threw her hair_

He ran his hand threw her thick pink hair, and bumped his forehead to hers. Nose's touching and all, and told her silently;

"I love you Amu." He did it; he said those three simple words that were so hard to explain. He looked down at her and captured her lips in a soft simple kiss.

_"What was he doing? Fight back Amu! Fight Back...I can't though...I can't fight back…" _Amu stiffened imminently not wanting to kiss back at first, but then started to slowly kiss back. Ikuto opened his eyes in shock, but only saw Amu's closed eyes.

_She's too young_

She's too young. Ikuto slowly pulled away from the kiss, but was stopped about halfway back by being pulled back down by Amu's hands. He slowly fell down atop of her and started to kiss back as passionately as before. He came up for a breath and looked down on Amu. She was beautiful.

_Never mind...she wasn't too young_

She was a fourteen year old girl; she could handle things like a twenty year old male making out with her Right? Right? He blew off all thoughts and pressed his lips down onto hers once again. His hands traveled down her new found curves and legs. Rain poured down onto her face as all tears were cleaned up with his kisses and hands, she was his.

_Never again_

Four days from the incident in the park Amu and Ikuto were considered a couple, while Tadase was extremely jealous if his rival getting the pink haired girl. Ikuto had quite Easter a while back and was never going back. Amu was too happy and collapsed in joy when she was around Ikuto and she loved him to death. Never again was she going to go to someone other than Ikuto,

Never Again.


End file.
